Much Ado About Courtship
by QueenHimiko
Summary: Gourry gets competition when Lina rescues a young man from bandits who becomes smitten with her.


**AN: I do not own "The Slayers", I just play in the sandbox.**

"Dil Brand!" Lina yelled. An explosion rippled through the group of bandits cornering the sole traveler. "Dil Brand!"

Before Gourry even had time to draw his sword, Lina had disposed of the twenty or so bandits. Casually Lina brushed a hand through her hair before she considered the man she had rescued. He was around Gourry's age, nondescript but handsome enough. He held his sword like he knew how to use it but was not strong enough to take on twenty men at once. And he was staring at Lina as though he had gazed upon the face of the goddess of love and beauty for the first time.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Fine!" he breathed, sheathing his sword, his grey eyes brimming with admiration, "Thanks to you. That was incredible!"

"It was nothing." Lina said, waving her hand dismissively. She was about to say more when he grabbed her hand and clasped it. Gourry folded his arms, waiting for the inevitable moment when Lina would kick him down into his place.

"How can I ever thank you?" he asked as he squeezed her hand.

Lina stuttered and blushed, but she did not push him away. She didn't even pull her hand away! Gourry took a deep breath and told himself that it was only a matter of time before Lina violently refused him. Which was why his alarm grew as Lina's eyes started to take a glossy sheen as the young man spoke.

"I mean, that really was incredible! You came in like some beautiful avenging goddess, meting out punishment to the wicked and saving me!"

"You might want to be careful what you say to her." Gourry said, "It'll just go straight to her head and turn her brain!"

"At least I have a brain!" Lina yelled as she elbowed him before turning her attention back to the young man. Gourry rubbed the area she had hit. It didn't hurt much. No, what really hurt was the fact that she was enjoying the flirtation. There was a pink tinge to her cheeks and her eyes were alight as she spoke to the young man, "Anyway, I'm glad you're okay. Those bandits can be real nasty, and with so many people traveling to Seyruun for the Jubilee they sure have come out of the thickets!"

"That's where I'm going. Would it be too much trouble if I accompanied you for the rest of the journey?" he asked as he finally let go of her hand.

Lina shrugged, "It's not exactly far now, is it? We should be there in no time."

He smiled, "I'm Rick."

"I'm Lina, this is Gourry." She said.

"Lina Inverse?" he asked, his eyes widening.

"The one and only!" Lina said. Though her voice was confident, Gourry recognized how she tensed in preparation for the stream of insults that usually followed.

"Wow, I've heard about you're adventures! I mean, I've heard about how you're powerful and that you kill bandits and monsters. But not once has someone mentioned your beauty."

Lina turned crimson. Gourry took a deep breath. Rick continued on, "I mean, they say that dragons step over you in pure revulsion, but what they must mean is dragons step over you so as not to harm your delicate beauty."

Lina's face softened as the pinkish tinge to her cheeks spread, along with Gourry's alarm. Lina wasn't getting offended, she was eating it up! Forlornly, he wondered why he'd never tried it.

"You must be a very lucky man. What's it like to have such a wife?" Rick said to Gourry.

Gourry's head ached with grief as Lina tensed and started her familiar refrain. "We're not married! I mean, he's my protector, we travel together, that's all."

"Are you blind?" Rick asked incredulously as he wrapped an arm around Gourry, who stiffened uncomfortably. Gourry wanted to tell him that he could see very well. Too well. It was far too easy to see how any attempt to court Lina was end in flames. Rick would certainly find that out. He just hadn't pushed his luck far enough, that was it. It was only a matter of time before the inevitable explosion happened. "How long have you been traveling together?"

"Five years." Lina said, her voice a little shaky as she looked at her feet and blushed.

"Five years?" Rick repeated in disbelief, "Well, either Gourry here is blind or you are picky."

Lina stared at him with that look in her eyes that he always hoped meant that she returned his feelings. "We work well together." she said, "And we're always so busy running from one emergency to another, you know. Evil never stops."

Lina ended her sentence confidently enough, but looked to the ground and held one arm to the other as she finished, as though comforting herself.

"I'd find the time." Rick said softly as he stepped away from Gourry so that he was walking so closely beside her that for a moment Gourry was scared that he would put his arm around her. Now that no one was staring at him Gourry felt comfortable scowling as he watched as Rick's hand moved, and Gourry hoped that Lina would swat it away. It was short lived as Rick rested his hand comfortably on her shoulder. Gourry suddenly found that swallowing was difficult.

"I mean, you're serious, there's no one courting you?" Rick continued.

"I'm a free woman." Lina declared, "I mean, I have things to do, right? I'm not one to settle down."

Rick smiled at her, and they continued chatting together amiably as the hours went on and they reached Seyruun. Gourry watched miserably as they flirted back and forth, stunned at just how much Lina was enjoying the attention. He kept waiting for Rick to move too fast or slip up and suffer Lina's wrath. Only it didn't happen. When they reached the palace they parted amiably enough, and Lina ran on ahead when she caught sight of Amelia and Zel. Gourry followed her and watched as Rick entered the palace, and hoped that that would be the last they saw of him.

* * *

"Who was that you were with?" Amelia asked as they walked into the garden and took some seats on the stone benches.

"Oh, Rick? Just someone I rescued from bandits." Lina said as she hoped she didn't blush. Considering the unsavory things she was used to hearing about herself, it was nice to meet someone who was so flattering towards her. Idly she wondered why Gourry could never stop obsessing about her small breasts and see what Rick noticed about her!

"Oh. Well, I'm so glad you all made it here!" Amelia gushed.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet together without the world being endangered." Gourry said as he sat down next to Lina, closer than he usually did. Lina could feel the heat radiating off his body, and for a moment hoped that he was going to put a hand on her knee.

"And the food should be good, too!" Lina said as Gourry continued to keep his hands to himself.

"Yeah, that's actually a big part of the reason we decided to come down in the first place." Gourry said.

"Well, before you get your hopes up, you should know that the ball is a very formal occasion so you can't eat slovenly like you usually do." Amelia said.

"Slovenly?" Lina repeated, but she couldn't get too worked up. Maybe that was why men didn't like her, she ate slovenly.

"And as guests of honor for services you have provided to Seyruun, you will have to dance. And Miss Lina, someone will have to officially escort you to the ball. And Mr. Gourry, it would be good if you found someone to escort." Amelia smiled at them knowingly. Lina stared at her knees, feeling extremely uncomfortable.

Amelia did not linger on the topic for long, "I almost forgot about the clothes! Anything you have simply won't do Miss Lina." Amelia said, "I'm sending the three of you to the best clothesmakers in Seyruun so that you have proper attire for the Jubilee."

Lina shrugged, "As long as Seyruun is paying."

"Excuse me." A new voice said, and the four looked to the entrance of the garden and saw Rick standing there, holding a bouquet of red roses.

Lina felt a blush spread across her cheeks once more as he walked up to her. "I just wanted to thank you again for saving me from those bandits." He said as he handed her the bouquet, which she accepted.

"They're beautiful." She whispered, caught off guard.

"But there's only eleven." Gourry said.

"Huh?" Lina sputtered. Gourry was right! There were only eleven! Her first time getting roses and the man couldn't even scrounge up a full dozen!

"You're supposed to give a dozen roses." Gourry said knowingly.

"When have you ever given anyone roses?" she screeched, only to be derailed as Rick grabbed her hand.

"You're the twelfth rose, Miss Lina." He said, "Many men would be deterred by the thorns. But once you get past them, there's a delicate, beautiful, gentle soul."

Amelia and Zel exchanged a bemused glance while Gourry's folded his arms across his chest, looking thunderous.

"T-that's…so sweet." Lina said as her heart started pounding.

"And I was wondering if you would join me for dinner tonight."

"I hope you've set aside a small fortune." Gourry muttered, "She eats a lot."

Lina stepped on his foot. "What time?"

Rick smiled, displaying his impressive set of teeth, "Eight?"

"I'll meet you here."

"I'm so happy to hear that!" Rick said as he grabbed and kissed her hand. "I'll see you tonight!"

As soon as he disappeared, Gourry gave her an admonitory look. "You're really going to meet him for dinner?"

"Why not?" she said as she deliberately examined the roses and felt a strange mix of emotions. Finally, someone had given her flowers!

"You don't know anything about him."

Lina shrugged, "He's harmless. I can tell about people. You know that."

He stared at her for a moment, "I've got to…I've got to go."

As he got up, Zel said, "I think I'll join you."

As soon as she was alone with Amelia, the princess rounded in on her. "What was that about?"

"What does it look like it was about?" Lina replied. "Someone asked me to dinner, I said 'yes.'"

"But what about Mr. Gourry?" Amelia asked.

"What about him? When has he ever given me flowers?" Lina shook her head as she examined her roses and stood up, "I'd better get these in some water."

Lina set off to the palace and started navigating its corridors, Amelia trailing on her. She entered her room, Amelia following her in as she closed the door. "Did you and Mr. Gourry have a falling out?" Amelia asked.

"No." Lina said as she found a glass to use as a vase and put the roses into it. "We're the same as always."

"Then why are you going out with Rick?"

"Why shouldn't I?" Lina asked as she examined the roses and started to arrange them.

"But Mr. Gourry loves you, and you l…"

"He has a funny way of showing it!" Lina snapped as she spun around, knocking the vase over. "Not once since I met him has he ever said that I was beautiful! He's never given me flowers, or chocolates or asked me on a date or anything like that!"

"But he's stayed with you for years." Amelia protested.

"Yeah, well so have I." Lina took a deep breath, and suddenly it was as though a cavalcade of suppressed frustration was released, "Hell, he told me he'd protect me for the rest of his life and then damn well fell asleep before he could tell me more! And then he goes and lives with the fish family! And I damn well followed him on my hands and knees to get him back!"

"But you denied that you loved him…"

"He left me! Hell, he should have been following me in his hands and knees!" Lina yelled, "If he's so in love with me as you say then why isn't he giving me roses and telling me I'm beautiful or…"

"He's probably scared…" Amelia said.

"Then he needs to stop being such a damn coward."

"But may be if you showed some interest…"

"What type of woman says, 'I love you' first?" Lina snapped, "The men are supposed to take the lead in these things!"

"Well, maybe he thinks that since you're so unladylike…"

"Just once I'd like to be the girl!" Lina screeched.

She paused for a moment, and turned around to wipe her eyes when she realized that her face was wet.

Amelia considered her for a moment, and then smiled knowingly, "So you're going out with Rick to make Mr. Gourry jealous and make him confess?"

Lina set the glass up and started to put the roses back into it, "I'm going out with Rick because he's asking. He's nice. And he's treating me like a potential lover."

"Do you like Rick in that way?" Amelia asked.

"I don't know." Lina said tiredly, even as she knew the answer. There just wasn't that sense of connection with Rick that she had with Gourry, "But I like the way he's treating me."

* * *

"You okay?" Zel asked as he walked up to Gourry, who was currently throwing knives into a target.

"Fine." Gourry said, without pausing.

Zel watched him quietly for a moment before saying, "You know, you're not _that_ bad looking. I'm sure that if you just put some effort into it you'd be the one to take Lina out to dinner and get invited to her room at the end of the night."

Gourry scowled as he threw a knife. It hit the bull's eye, "I always said Lina would let me know when she's ready. Pushing her would just push her away, and I'd likely lose limbs in the process."

Zel stared at him in exasperation, "I've never figured where you got that idea about Lina. Hell, even Wizer had her dewy eyed with a few phrases of flattery!"

"Wizer just wanted something from her." Gourry said as he threw another knife into the target.

"So?" Zel said. "It still worked for a few seconds. And it's working very well for Rick."

Gourry threw a final knife into the target, knocking it over. "If she wants to be with him, then that's what she'll do."

"You're just going to let her go?" Zel asked, disbelief lining his voice, "I know how you feel about her!"

Gourry turned to face him, "Lina was never mine to let go off. I'm just her protector."

"But you never made an effort to be more." Zel said, "At least, not that you told me about."

Gourry laughed bitterly as he sat down on a bench, "I also want to live. Getting close to Lina like that just doesn't seem possible. Anyone who tries would burn."

He was quiet for a moment before he continued, "I know she's human, she has faults, I've lived with her long enough that I couldn't not notice them. But the things she can do! Taking down Dark Lords! She wields such power that she does seem more goddess than human. How can I hope to touch that, without destroying her or me in the process?"

"So you're just going to let her go?" Zel asked incredulously, "Without even trying?"

"I love her enough to let her go!"

They stared at each other for a few moments, Gourry unusually defiant, Zel in disbelief. Finally Zel said, "How the hell does that work?"

"It's the highest form of love, isn't it?" Gourry asked, "To love someone without asking anything from them in return."

"Where did you get an idea like that?"

"Well, my grandmother always said so. And while I was training to be a knight, we were told to have a lady to fight for, but who could never be ours."

"You're telling me that having her return your affections would cheapen your love for her?" Zel surmised, shaking his head. "That could be, but it doesn't seem to be making either of you very happy."

"I'm happy knowing she's alive and safe. And that I'm part of the reason for it."

Zel was about to say something when the door opened and Sylphiel entered the courtyard, carrying a plate of cookies. "Mr. Zelgadis, Master Gourry, welcome back to Seyruun."

"Hi." Gourry said awkwardly.

"I figured you might be hungry." She said, handing him the plate of chocolate chip cookies.

Gourry accepted them, his face blank, "Thanks."

"I heard that Miss Lina is going on a date with someone tonight." She said, unable to keep the hope from her voice.

"She rescued someone on the way up here, he just wants to repay her." Gourry said hastily.

"Oh." She said, "Well, I'll be in the temple, if you want me."

Gourry felt a pang, wondering why Lina could not be so forward. "Thanks, but I'm fine."

"If you change your mind, you know where to find me."

As she left Gourry went and tried a cookie. While it tasted good, it was difficult to enjoy.

"So, what do you virtuous knights do as you can't be with the lady you truly love? Marry someone you can tolerate and make all three of you miserable?" Zel asked.

"It's not that bad." Gourry said.

* * *

Lina leaned back in her seat and patted her stomach. "That was delicious!"

"I noticed." Rick said, eyeing the stack of plates on the table in disbelief.

"What are we having for dessert?" Lina asked.

Rick's eyes widened, and Lina suddenly felt unusually self-conscious. Was this why Gourry never made a move? He knew how slovenly she ate? Was she disgusting Rick? Was this why men weren't exactly crawling out of the woodwork to be with her?

Rick recovered quickly, "Whatever you want." He said.

Lina smiled, "Now that I think of it, I'm rather full."

"No, it's okay…"

"I said I'm full." Lina snapped.

There was an awkward silence, and then Rick said, "So, are you planning to stay in Seyruun?"

"No. My life is on the road."

"Oh." Rick said, "Don't you ever get tired of it?"

"What's there to get tired of?" Lina asked, sipping her wine and eyeing the dessert tray.

"Noisy inns, bad weather, bugs." Rick listed, "I always hate traveling. Glad to get it over with."

"But getting to see knew places! And meeting new people. Spending afternoons watching clouds and just getting outside and moving!" Lina said, "Don't you get tired of seeing the same old scenery all of the time?"

Rick shrugged, "Well, you have to make a living. Besides, you can't raise a family on the road."

"Are you wanting one?" Lina asked.

"I'm not getting any younger." He said, "And as my hometown was destroyed a few years back, and I'd like to set roots down somewhere. And Seyruun seems like a good place. My cousin has got a job lined up for me that'll pay the bills."

Lina smiled, "Well, it looks like we want different things out of life."

"Anyway I can change your mind?" he asked, "You are an amazing woman."

Lina felt her face go pink. "You're welcome to give it a try!"

The waiter came at that moment, and Rick looked at him and asked, "How about bringing that dessert cart over?"

* * *

"How did it go last night?" Amelia asked as Lina joined the group for breakfast in Amelia's apartments.

"Great!" Lina said as she sat down between Amelia and Gourry, deliberately avoiding his gaze and focusing her attention on Amelia. "He's already talking marriage and kids!"

"Miss Lina!" Amelia gasped as Gourry dropped his fork. "You're not…"

Lina waved her hand dismissively, "You should know I'm not looking to settle down! The road beckons."

Gourry brought his drink to his lips but did not really take it. He just needed some time to compose himself as Amelia asked. "Wow, so is he going to travel with you?"

"Not exactly. He wants to plant roots in Seyruun. We reached an agreement, he has until the ball in three days to change my mind."

"So you're seeing him again?" Amelia asked.

"Tonight!" Lina announced.

"Is he taking you to the ball?"

Lina shrugged, "He hasn't asked."

"But if he does?"

"I'm thinking about it."

Amelia squealed. Suddenly Zel looked at Gourry and asked, "So, who are you planning to take to the ball?"

"Huh?" Gourry asked.

"I know Sylphiel was laying on the hints yesterday." Zel said casually as he ate a biscuit.

"What?" Lina exclaimed.

"Haven't really thought about it." Gourry said.

He felt Lina's eyes bore into him, along with a smack on the back of the head. "Those are _my_ waffles!" she snapped as she helped herself to what was on his plate.

* * *

Gourry tugged at the collar of the shirt he was trying on as the tailor took his measurements. "So, are you going to ask Lina to the ball?" Zel asked.

"Huh?" Gourry said, "She's going with Rick, isn't she?"

"No." Zel said, "She said he hasn't asked her. And she was looking a bit in your direction when she did."

"Did she?" Gourry asked, wondering if he should get his hopes up.

"Why don't you just ask her?" Zel said.

"She enjoyed her date with Rick. It seems like he's doing a good job of making her happy." Gourry said.

The tailor started fitting a jacket on Zel, "So, are you going to ask Sylphiel? You need to take someone."

"That wouldn't be fair to Sylphiel." Gourry said. "She's nice, she doesn't need to get her hopes up."

"Too late for that. She packed you lunch." Zel commented wryly, "Besides, Amelia said it would be a good idea to escort someone. And anyway, if Lina does decide to pursue things with Rick, what are you going to do then?"

"I said I'd protect her for the rest of her life." Gourry said as the tailor muttered something about not having any pants long enough to fit him. "I'll stay out of the way, but keep my eye out."

Zel looked at him, "How many knights where you're from actually follow through with that?"

"Not many knights love a woman like I love Lina." Gourry said quietly.

"Love shouldn't be a suffering contest." Zel said.

Gourry thought for a moment and smiled, "That doesn't sound like you."

"I've learned a thing or two from Amelia."

* * *

Rick, Lina decided as she sipped her drink, liked the sound of his own voice. He talked about the amazing job he had lined up as a palace guard. He talked about the house he was going to buy. He talked about what a great man he was. Yes, he talked about how wonderful and beautiful she was, but even that was starting to get tiring. In his quest to promote the ideals of home and hearth, he simply couldn't be bothered to listen to her talk about magic or folk tales or her life.

Usually she would barrel her way into the conversation. But she was trying to be a lady. And it was making her miserable.

While Gourry may not have understood what she was saying, at least he let her talk. It helped to clear her head. Now it was feeling so full that it was starting to ache. And her stomach was grumbling because she held back at dinner.

She looked at Rick as he talked about the type of dog he wanted to get and found herself wishing more than anything that it was Gourry sitting across from her. But if being with Rick was fanning the flames of jealousy, he wasn't showing it. There were no dramatic proclamations of love. Gourry couldn't even be bothered to ask her to the ball.

"Are you okay?" Rick asked.

"Huh?" Lina asked, "Oh, fine!"

Rick studied her for a moment, "You don't seem to be enjoying yourself."

Lina froze as she realized she must have done a horrible job of seeming interested. Maybe this was also why she wasn't exactly the femme fatale she liked to think of herself as. She liked to believe that she left a trail of broken hearts wherever she went, and that adding Rick to that list would be easy. Only, there were no broken hearts, and awkwardly she wanted to protect Rick's feelings simply because he was the only one showing interest. And she wanted to end it with Rick. Being flattered had lost its appeal, she'd not seen Gourry once since breakfast and if anything being with Rick seemed to be driving him from her.

The image of herself as a heart breaker crumbled around the reality of what she really was, a woman who had traveled with a man for five years who had never made a romantic move on her.

"It's Gourry, isn't it?"

"He hasn't done anything." Lina said quickly.

"Ah." Rick said, "And that's why you're with me and not with him?"

Lina stared at the table, feeling horrible. "I'm sorry, I…"

"I knew it was a long shot." Rick said, "There did seem to be something between the two of you, I was surprised when you denied it. But since you did I figured I might as well. Gourry is a lucky man, to have been able to win your affections."

Lina shifted uncomfortably. "Don't worry!" he said, "I'll find someone else given time."

"You're taking this rather well." Lina said, wishing that he were more distraught. Her ego was starting to feel battered again. Why was it that men did not fall passionately in love with her? Where was the man making violent proclamations of love for her, ready to tear another man from limb to limb for merely looking at her affectionately?

"Being with you isn't worth much if you're not happy being with me."

"Right." Lina said irritably as she stood up. "Well then, I'd better get going. Thanks for dinner."

"Lina," he said, but she ignored him, walking away as fast as she could out of the restaurant and into the streets. Rick seemed like such a sure thing but somehow she had messed it up! She was smart, she could save the world, she could even get by on her own in it! But somehow she could not get the romance part down! Gourry had certainly never acted like he saw her in that light. And now she had driven Rick away.

The city passed in a blur as she walked. Already it was decorated for the Jubilee and revealers were starting to gather in the streets. Suddenly Lina remembered the ball. With a sinking feeling of horror she wondered if she would be the only woman there without a partner.

Her sight was getting blurry and she ducked into an alleyway, away from the crowd and took a few deep breaths. Zel had said something about Sylphiel coddling up to Gourry. What if he took Sylphiel to the ball? Lina felt sick. Of course, who wouldn't want to go with Sylphiel? Suddenly going out with Rick in the first place was starting to feel like a very bad idea. If she hadn't she could have made the argument that she and Gourry should go to the ball together because they were partners. But now that chance was blown.

Lina looked up between the buildings at the patch of sky that peaked there at the stars, and started wishing like she never had before in her life.

* * *

Gourry was conspicuously absent from breakfast that morning. Lina kept busy going to her dress fitting and spending some time with Amelia. But when he didn't show up for lunch Lina was starting to get worried. But she was resolved that she was not going to go looking for him. She was hurt, she was getting desperate, but damned if she was going to go crawling after him like she had when he went to live with the fish people!

At least, not until he didn't show up for breakfast the morning after. On the day of the ball.

She found him in the courtyard going through his calisthenics. Slowly she walked up to him, leaning against the wall as she watched him, silently admiring his form. "Hey." He said, when he got to a good stopping point.

"Hey." She replied. She was wearing a blue sun dress, quite a change from her usual traveling clothes. She looked so endearing. She also looked vulnerable. "I've not seen a lot of you lately."

"I figured you were busy." He said, avoiding her eyes as he went to the water barrel.

Lina felt her eye twitch. A moment later he asked, "So how is it going between you two?"

"You mean Rick?" she asked, "Fine." She hesitated for a moment before adding, "He asked me to the ball you know."

"Oh." Gourry said shortly.

"He did." Lina lied. "I'm thinking about it. I mean, I have to go with someone. I can't be the only girl there without a beau."

"No, you can't." he said as he put the water pitcher back into the barrel and got out a towel and started to mop his face.

Lina's fingernails bit into her thighs as she waited for him to say more. The silence seemed to stretch out endlessly and painfully. "I think I will tell him yes. He's a nice guy, he really appreciates me, you know. He knows how lucky he was to meet me!"

Gourry looked at her, noting anger on her face. Why was she so angry if she wanted to go to the ball with Rick? "Well, I guess you should go and tell him, then."

Lina stiffened as though he had struck her. "Fine!" she yelled as she made to move past him so she could run back into the palace, "I will!"

He grabbed her hand before he could process why he was doing it, driven solely by the revelation that if he let her leave, he would regret it for a long time, "Don't do that."

"You just told me to do it!" she snapped as she spun around and rounded on him, attempting to pull her hand away.

He held firm as he looked into her eyes, moving closer to her. He remembered Sylphiel's coy attempts to get him to ask her to the ball and suddenly realized that Lina had been making her own subtle attempts. He'd never realized it before because Lina was so rarely subtle. The truth ran through him that she was mad because she didn't want to go with Rick. She wanted to go with him! "Come to the ball with me."

She cocked her head and stared at him for a few moments and then pushed him. "What was that for?" he asked.

She grabbed a slipper from her pocket and started to lay into him, "For taking so damn long to ask me!"

"Lina…" he started.

"Don't!" she yelled, "Don't you even! What other girl has to go to such lengths to get a man to make a move? For a moment I thought I was going to have to beg! I…"

He moved toward her, enveloping her in his arms and holding her tightly, stopping the flow of her tantrum. "I'm sorry." He whispered. He started to panic when she didn't say anything, when she just stood there, stiff and tense. "I should have done this a long time ago." He said, moving in to close what little distance was left to kiss her.

It was horrible. She was unyielding, the anger still radiating from her in waves. He pulled away and whispered in her ear, "Please, Lina. I didn't realize how much I was hurting you. I just wanted to be with you, I still do. I just never thought you could love me the way I love you, how I could expect that from you, and I didn't want to do anything that would cause you to send me away from you, so I didn't say anything because I was too scared of losing you."

He felt her relax in his arms, felt a splash of moisture fall from her cheek to his. He pulled back to gently brush her cheek. "Please go to the ball with me. Give me a chance to show you how I love you."

"Okay." She said tentatively, and he pulled her back into an embrace. He relaxed a little when she returned it, though it was weak at first. He kissed the crown of her head, enjoying the feeling of finally holding her as her arms tightened around him.

"For the first time since we reached Seyruun I finally feel happy." He said, and she laughed a little, a mixture of relief and nerves.

"I should go, I've got to get ready." She said.

"Is it going to take that long?" he asked.

"Wait till you see the dress Amelia got for me!"

"I still think you have a little time." He said as he leaned forward to kiss her. This time she returned it. He deepened the kiss a bit, pushing her back towards the wall and bracing her against it. She moaned, and he felt like he was going to melt. She started to push herself against him wantonly, causing him to break the kiss so that he could rest his head on her shoulder while he recovered his bearings.

Only this brought attention to her neck. He pulled her hair back and started to nuzzle beneath her ear, enjoying her gasp of pleasure. Driven by an impulse he didn't understand he started to suckle at the skin beneath her ear, and then down her neck, and further still. He warred with the impulse to stick his hands under her skirt. He placed them on the wall to keep them from roaming onto dangerous territory, but he wanted to feel her! Still, the courtyard was not the place to get so involved. But still, after years of repressed desire, it was hard to stop himself, especially when she was so responsive and willing!

So involved were they with each other that neither realized that a third person had briefly entered and then quickly left the scene until the sound of the door slamming reverberated through the courtyard. They sprung apart as though dosed with cold water, staring at the door, wondering who had been there.

* * *

As Sylphiel ran through the corridors, she wondered how she could have been let herself get her hopes up. Gourry was Lina's. Gourry had been Lina's for a long time, even if neither of them had admitted it. How could she have thought that would ever change? She was so distracted that she didn't even notice the man walking down the middle of the hallway until she had nearly bowled him over.

"Careful, miss." He said, holding her at shoulder's length, "Wait a minute, you're the High Priest's daughter."

"Huh?" Sylphiel said stupidly.

"Back home in Sairaag. I remember you. Well, it's hard to forget you really. Sylphiel, right? The High Priest's daughter."

"Yes," she said, embarrassed. He did not look familiar, "I'm afraid…"

"No you probably wouldn't know me. Just a regular neighborhood kid really. I'd see you at the temple at services. I'm afraid I spent so much time focusing on how beautiful you were that I never paid attention."

Sylphiel blushed, "I-I'm so sorry to run into you. I was careless and…"

"No worries." He said, "I'm actually glad to know that you survived Sairaag's destruction."

"I'm glad to meet someone else who survived." Sylphiel said.

"Yes. I was on a training mission when it happened." He explained. "How did you survive?"

"That's a long story." Sylphiel said.

"I'd love to hear it." He said, "Over lunch perhaps?"

Sylphiel considered him a moment. "That would be nice. I'm sorry, I didn't get your name."

"It's Rick."

* * *

Lina stared at herself in the mirror. "I'm going to kill him."

"How far do the love bites go again?" Amelia asked mischievously.

"Shut up!" Lina snapped as she covered her neck with her hand.

"A bit of powder will cover them up nicely." One of the chambermaids said.

Lina lowered her hand and stared at the trail of marks on her neck. For once she wore tangible signs that Gourry found her desirable. And embarrassing as it was, she was strangely reluctant to cover them. "Just arrange my hair over them."

"You vixen." Amelia said.

"Shut up." Lina said as she blushed and stared at the floor.

What followed were hours of primping and preening. As someone who was used to getting dressed and ready at the drop of a hat in case of emergency, Lina had always wondered how some people took hours to get ready. Now she understood. Still, she decided as she stared at the finished result in the mirror, she looked good.

She was dressed in a sleeveless red gown that was trimmed with gold. It was sleek and form fitting, and Lina liked that it accentuated her curves, even made them more pronounced. Her hair had been styled so it cascaded over her right shoulder, making it so someone would have to know that the love bites were there and look for them to see them. In all, Lina liked the affect. She looked beautiful, and she looked dangerous.

Lina heard the door knock, and the chambermaid left the bedroom and went into the great room to answer it. Her heart raced as she heard Gourry's voice. "Looks like Mr. Gourry is here." Amelia said.

Lina was feeling strangely nervous. They were actually going to this thing as a couple. A real couple!

"Miss Inverse, your escort is here." The maid said as she stuck her head in.

Lina nodded and left the bedroom. Gourry was standing there, holding a bouquet filled with two dozen roses. He beamed when he saw her, and walked up to clasp her shoulders and kiss her cheek before handing her the roses. "Even a rose deserves a full dozen, and then some." He said.

Lina took them, "They're beautiful."

"So are you." He said, leaning down to give her a peck on the lips.

"We'll put them in water for you." The maid said, and Lina sent them off.

"One more thing," he said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a box.

Lina reached for it and opened it. Inside was a gold necklace that matched her dress perfectly, "When did you get this?"

"A while ago." Gourry said as he took it out of the box and moved to put it on her, "I just forgot to give it to you."

"You forgot." Lina chuckled as he worked the clasp, moving to nuzzle the left side of her neck. "Careful, I do need to be presentable!"

He grinned, realizing what the hair on her right side was concealing, "I just want everyone to know that you're taken. I don't want anyone to get any ideas."

"Well, you'd better keep close then." Lina said as they linked arms.

"Not to worry, the way you're looking I'm not going to leave you alone for an instant."

The ball was incredible. While it was formal, it was also a celebratory occasion, so the music was fast and upbeat and suited to Lina and Gourry's fast style of dancing. King Eldoran even managed to make an appearance, though judging by appearances Lina privately thought it was only a matter of time until Phil would be king. She and Gourry were given medals for services they had provided to Seyruun and given citizenship.

They returned to the dance floor for a few songs before deciding to go to the balcony for some fresh air. Only when they got there they found that it was already occupied by a couple that was deeply involved. Almost to the point that normally Lina would have shouted at them to get a room. However, she knew the couple, and was momentarily too stunned to do anything but walked away with Gourry.

"When did Rick meet Sylphiel?" Gourry asked.

"No idea." Lina said. "It looks like they really hit it off though."

"I'll say! I always thought Sylphiel would have shown a bit more modesty."

She thought for a moment, "It makes sense. They're both from Sairaag. They also both want marriage and babies. It makes sense."

"It's fine." Gourry said, "Better than fine, actually. It makes things less awkward."

Lina nodded in agreement. Somehow, knowing that Sylphiel was now in a relationship and moving on was comforting. Gourry wrapped an arm around her and looked towards the dance floor, "It looks like things are starting to wind down."

"Yes," Lina said.

"One more dance before we leave?" he asked.

"You're on!" Lina said.

The music was slower now. But it was nice to dance so close to each other. And though the ball was winding down, Lina was starting to feel as though she had never been so wound up. Finally, the man she had secretly loved for years was treating her like a love interest! She could even set aside the hurt she had been feeling and was able to enjoy the moment. She even noticed that other men were watching Gourry enviously and started to wonder if that was why more men didn't make a move. After all, who would want to take on a man as tall and imposing as Gourry could be?

Gourry was such a confident dancer, taking her through the moves effortlessly as he held her firmly, solid and strong within her own arms. She was feeling beautiful and adored, and though it was late, she was not tired in the least. She was not ready for the night to end.

As the song ended and he led her off the dance floor, wrapping an arm around her as they walked to her room, Gourry marveled at how receptive she had been to his affection. Even as she cuddled up to him, he couldn't quite believe it was real. He had dreamed of this for years, but she had always seemed unobtainable, even as she walked by his side day in and day out. But there she was, curled up beside him, a small smile playing at her lips.

They reached her room in no time. She unlocked her door, smiling invitingly as she asked, "Do you want to come in?"

"Yes." He said. As she opened the door, grabbed his hand, and walked in, he briefly wondered if they were moving too fast. But as he followed her in and closed the door as she sat down on the bed he brushed such wonderings aside. They'd been traveling with each other for years, and holding back had only caused hurt feelings and misunderstandings.

As he sat down on the bed beside her he felt firm in his resolve that now was the time to change that. Soon he had her in his arms and was kissing her tenderly, his hands smoothly running up and down her silk dress, enjoying the feel of the material over her body.

There commenced a battle such as neither had experienced before, with Gourry wanting to take things slow and sweet and Lina wanting to rush them. Fortunately they managed to find a pace that satisfied the other, and as they lay entwined and satisfied in the aftermath, he asked, "So, you think you're up to doing this again in the near future."

She smiled, "I guess I could work it in. I'll warn you, there's still plenty of things I want to get done."

"Whatever it is, I'll be there." He said, moving a bit so he could look into her eyes, "And as your lover, not your protector."

Her smile grew as she kissed him. While there was none of the passion, but there was plenty of emotion behind it. When she finally pulled away she said, "I'm holding you to that."

**AN: The cover art was drawn by the awesome Brendala!**

**There is a full fledged lemon version at AO3: **** /works/3803074**

**This is a different take than I usually do, so I hope everyone liked it! It's also a sequel to The Castle Oitallef, and and I worked out Rick's character I realized it was also a prequel to the story line I explored in Slayers EXPECTING, A Little Strength Left, Baby Blues, and Legacy. **

**I went back and forth on what style of dress Lina should wear to the ball. Considering how anachronistic the clothing in the series is I just decided not to worry about it.**


End file.
